Angel Riddle
by Aoibheal
Summary: she was the most feared child. the minister thought they killed her but when Harry find out he is Angel and he wants revange, wizards and witch, beward, Angel Riddle is back and she is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

hey, this is my first fic in english. be comprehensive please! i hope a will emprove but it will take time.

this fic is a traduction of one of my fic in french named Ange Jedusor.

* * *

prologue 

Harry settled with the table of its office cursing once more against the members of the order of chicken... Phoenix!

Yeah whatever

In short, he sent a letter to them as soon as it made a nightmare. Did the members write to him in return? Of course that not. Why would they break their back to him to say what occurred or if that helped them.

With final, Harry had written to them no more for one week and nobody had passed. The uncle Vernon was more insufferable that never and Harry vaguely started to understand Voldemort. Bloody muggle which was believed more malignant than them!

that made a few days that he noticed minor changes in his appearance: initially his hair which had started to push and to be cleared up, his eyes also which became less green to take a still unknown but odd colour. It was sure. his pupils lengthened gently and his sight had largely improved. that was obviously not large thing but the fact remained that frightened him a little.

This evening he would be 16 years old! Oh joy, he was still in life!

Youpiiiii!

he launched a grim look in his dear Hedwige, his faithful raptor which in vain tried to corrode the bars of it's cage. he took one of his books of course and undertook to read again it once again! that made only the thirteenth time after all... The inactivity sincerely started to weigh him. Hermione was somewhere at the other end of the planet, Ron was to be with Charly in Romania and he did not have any news of the twins. Even the with dimensions one of Remus, it was radio silence. And one did not have to expect that deaths have the telephone. he sighed and his head ran up against the edge of its office although his hair deadened the shock. that also holds that disturbed it. His aunt had tried to cut them to him but the scissors had broken. A new oddery undoubtedly! After the parseltongue, unbreakable hair.

he remembered temporarily that the hair of Superman also was impossible to cross and wondered whether him also came from the Krypton planet. does not have to say, when one is alone, what one is bored to death! Dudley had enlarged at least twenty kilos what had made it pass from the stage whale-calves to that of adult elephant!

And this idiot was proud of it!

Note that with dimensions of him, he had the air of a maggot. Its body not being really very large at the base, it had become even odder recently. Preferring not to be delayed on the subject, he heard the delicate and crystalline voice of his uncle.

"POTTER! THERE IS A MAIL FOR YOU! "

Pushing one sighed to split the heart, it opened the door and descended the staircases. The letter came from a large London cabinet. It raised an eyebrow. What had it still made?

"Dear Mr Potter,

This letter was given to us fifteen years ago by your mother. She wished that we give it to you the day of your sixteenth birthday.

Cordially

Cabinet Abbott and Crupson "

Harry crumpled the bit of paper and threw it in the dustbin close to his office. he held the letter yellowed against its heart during a few moments. His mother had written a letter to him. Merlin alone knew why still! Taking a great inspiration, it unsealed the envelope and stop breathing. The letter was not intended to him but with certain an Angel. Here are which was really disconcerting!

"My Angel, my heart, my baby.

I know that this letter will shock you. However, Angel is well your name and it is high time that you know the truth. The truth on this demolished and subjected woman who was your mother. I will begin this history when I was 13 years old. I was in Slytherin like had been to it your father. I had evil to include/understand how being girl of muggle I had been able to go in this house which accomodated only pure bloods! I thus carried out my small survey and I made with Severus a special potion. The potion of genetics. It is made containing blood but I would pass the remainder of the explanations.

At 13 years, I discovered that I was not at all a girl of muggle but a true pure blood with half human. My parents had died both of the hand of Dumbledore. My father was called Alphonse Grindewald and my mother Eloin, Queen of the elves woodland. My survival was likely to compromise the formidable plans of the director then it tried to also kill me but following of my mother brought me into a village muggle and left me on the step of a door. Evans never said anything to Pétunia thus it does not know anything.

For this day, I had nothing any more but one obsession, to avenge me for Dumbledore. Of this man who had ruined my life and who would probably continue. I quickly bound of friendship with Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and curiously Sirius and Remus. They were both in Gryffondor and were friendly with Potter but they were really cool.

When I was 17 years old, Voldemort started to recruit at the school then Lucius took along me with him one evening and it presented to us. that was not used for nothing to lie then I said to him who I was really. I have surprised it, it charmed me, I liked it. Unfortunately, Albus ends up discovering which I was really and it started to threaten my life or that of my people. The elves are peaceful but vulnerable in a world where the magic disappeared gradually. It forced me to marry James. We hated ourselves copiously but one made with. I gave rise to a son, Harry James Potter. The portrait of his father! It was only a child but I did not manage to like him like my son. He was so much... common and human especially.

Lucius and Severus made me share of a project that Voldemort wanted to develop and I am flee with Harry. After all, he could be useful to me! Voldemort accomodated me the open arms and made me share of its project. he wanted a child but not any child. he wanted it immortal and indestructible powerful. In his opinion, while combining several bloods at the same time, of quite precise bloods, he would arrive there. he had begun a few year before has to make research on the descendant genetics of the founders. Thus one had discovered that James was that of Gryffondor, Voldemort that of Serpentard, Franck Longdubat, that of Poufsouffle and me that of Serdaigle by my father and Merlin by my mother. The black vampires and elves were under its orders and it managed to illegally probably get blood of angel and unicorn. It needed much working hour to obtain the perfect mixture and he wanted to test it on me.

It is the last time that him and me made love. One month later, I was pregnant. It made me drink the potion and we waited. Albus had had wind of the project and feared the worst! It was a genuine weapon of massive destruction which it would have on the arms. However, with the wire of the months when my belly swelled, Voldemort became increasingly paternal. It had arranged a room for its heir, became even straightforwardly cakes!

The day of your birth, the magic completely disappeared and Albus really was afraid. Then, when your head left and that you pushed your first cry, all the windows of the manor exploded. The following day, Albus attacked the manor in force. I knew what it would do to you then I have do what I believed necessary. I inter changed the babies. Harry became Angel and was carried out by the ministry and Angel became Harry. Albus sent a obliviate to me but was to know little about the elves. However, I played the game cheating my smiles and nourishing me of your cowing and your smiles.

I know that a prophecy was made, I do not know the contents of it but I know that Harry was the principal actor. If I must die, I would die by smiling and saying to me that this insane old man deserved well what arrived to him!

I do not know what you will do my darling by seeing this letter. All that I know it is which if you are at Pétunia as I am sour that Dumbledore will have placed you there, start from there, you are not in safety. August 1, it is your birthday and the charm which I had placed on you will disappear leaving place with that which you would have of the being since the beginning. With you to decide which will be your camp. That of the insane old man who made our life to all the 3 a hell or in that of your father who liked you so much that it temporarily broke his image of sanguinary monster. Make your own opinion on him! Not need to listen to ineptitudes of the others.

Though it is, I would always love you my darling. You were my sunbeam, my whole! I hope that you will live a happy life with your father! A better life than me of all cases.

I love you my angel

Your mother

Lily Anne Evans."

Harry looked at the letter, astounded. his neurons worked to 100 per hour. he thus had the choice between living a short life filled of lie with people who used him and scorned him, or living a short life with his father who adored him to him and in a world or he would be fears. The choice was very difficult.

A sadistic and fatal smile appeared on its lips. Albus was going to beg never not to have killed Grindewald! Oh yes! The play could start and that was going to be bloody! It would make them pay these traitors! And it was testing some in advance! The next months would be interesting!

* * *

this is for the préview. what do you think? if someone is OK to become my bêtareader, tel me please! a would like to become better in english! let me some reviews with your opinions. pleaseeeee! 


	2. Chapter 2

hi everybody i would like to thanks all the people who let me a review. a special thanks to Sara my bêta reader and corrector. thank you sooooo much.

here is the second chapters. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: when Harry becomes Angel

It was necessary for him to pack his things in less than 10 minutes. He placed the whole lot in his trunk, releasedHedwig and told to her to join him at the Leaky Cauldron. After all, with the look which he had now, there were few chances that there would be anyone who recognized him. He draped his invisibility cloak over himself and waited close to the door. Dudley always left at this hour. An earthquake was felt and he appeared. Harry managed to not being crushed when the mammoth passed him and he left at the same time.

Harry left his hide and called the Nightbus.

"Hello, I am Stan Stunpike and I will be your controller during this ride"

"Hello. I would like to go to the Leaky Cauldron please. "

"Immediately! that will make you 11 sikles. "

Harry paid the controller and settled around a small table. They had them there because of the wizards who obviously prefered the wine introduced at night. The bus made 4 stops before being found outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry went in to find Tom and rented a room for himself.

During two days, he remained locked up in his roomm only going down to eat. The changes intensified more and more and he took the time to reflect on what he intended to do. For his friends did not know it yet, nor did the others in fact. For the moment, his revenge would fall down on Dumby then, he would warn. he started to be afraid after having found a 47ème manner of torturing the insane old man! He did not suspect, besides that there was as much of it! that was to be at the time or the idea to introduce a bottle to him containing a rat into the rectum and to let the rat puff out the interior to him that he lets go, the slightly greenish dye! Definitely, they were strong as regards torture, these muggles!

July 31 at midnight, a pain started to spread in his body. It definitily smelled change and he started to tremble. he could not control anything anymore in his body. Each nerve, each grain of skin seemed to be on fire and he wondered for a moment if the doloris would not have been prefereble.

At the end of what to him seemed hours of torture, he slipped into the comforting arms of unconsciousness.

He awoke the following day, the body filled with aches. After some undoubtedly female growls, he rose from the ground and he did not remember to have fallen and lamentably trailed until he reached the bathroom there he run a bath in the tub, the wather smelling like vanilla, the odour he preffered. He threw a vague glance at his reflection. His mouth opened in a quiet cry while he looked with fright at the girl who faced him. Good god was that him?

He pinched himself to ensure that he was fully awake and with a cry of despair he stripped himself. This was going going to be hard to explain to the other pupils. Could this be true, how would he explain his appearance? He had long hair which arrived to him has semi thigh. They were corrugated and purple, clearly pointing out the colours of the purple lilacs. His eyes were purple and also striated with red lines and with reptilian's pupils. His ears were slightly pointed and his canines appreciably longer than the average. His skin was milky white, his long and black eyelashes bordering of the almond eyes and returning his glance a little more hypnotizing.

He was rather small level cuts but it remembered that makes some, he technically celebrated his 15 years thus he was rather normal. He had long legs which would be well needed to see an aesthetician, but which was well bent, a firm and generous chest. he turned and raised his hair noticing two or three small strange things. Initially, he most probably had two long openings on his scapulas for his wings and tried to make them leave but failed miserably. Then, he had a whole series of tattooing representing of the animals or of the elfish and vampirisms runes and promised himelf to ask somebody if they knew the significances of these runes. The animals represented a snake rolled up around an unicorn, the whole lit by the blue moon. he was very pretty it was to acknowledge it well but good, no super wildcard! He sighed of satisfaction while entering the quite hot bath. What that made good! She plunged the head in water and looked at fascinated her hair to be even rolled up on them.

Once dry and clean, she quickly changed the old rags of her cousins into something more fitting. A pair of jeans, a signal and a long cape which would keep her hair and face hidden from all questions.

First of all, she headed to Gringott to get some news about her bank accounts.

"Hello miss. What can I do for you? "

"I would like to see the person in charge please."

"Do you you come to complain about our bank? "

"Not at all! I come for a, a little delicate subject "

"What is your name? "

"That is precisely what the delicate subject is about."

"I see! well, follow me! "

He led her in to an office and she immediately recognized the small goblin behind the furniture.

"You are Gripsec? "

"Yes miss! Do I know you? "

"Yes... and no! you took me along has my trunk 5 years ago! can you swear to me that you will not tell anybody about what will be said in this office? "

"Well on miss. We are held with silence here at Gringotts. "

"Great! My name is Angel Riddle."

The goblin choked himself with his tea and jumped of his thrown and into a panic attak.

"Iam talking to you! Calm down! it is assistance I need! not a goblin going into hysteria! "

"Forgive me miss! but it is so unexpected! You were not awaited! "

"Forgiveness? "

"Yes! the will of Sirius Black must be open from here a few minutes, that occurs in the part from dimensioned. He bequeathed you all but under the name of Violette Black. "

"but... how did he know who I was? "

"I do not know anything of it miss! this said, you must go has the opening of his will! "

"I will but..."

She removed her cape with a dry gesture revealing her long hair and her unusual eyes.

".. I do not really have the appearance of a black! "

"it is not serious miss. You are what the wizards call a magi purple. Ca wants to say that your rough magic is of purple color and that your appearance reflects what you are! that must make well 1500 years that one saw some more. The last was called Etain. It was the girl of Lochlan and Elphame. She was the most powerful witch ever recorded. Her descendant are amongst other things Merlin and the founders has a few centuries of variation "

"ok! therefore, nobody will ask questions? "

"no! nobody! "

"eh well! of agreement! or must I go for the will of Sirius? "

"oh! legally, it registered you as being his daughter "

"I see! well, I am to you! "

They moved towards another office. When entering, Angel realized that the complete order was there, except Ron, Ginny, twins and Hermione and Harry of course! finally, except it! all that was well too complicated.

"ah! here is miss Black "

"sorry of the delay, I got lost!"

"not of evil miss. Come and settle down"

She sat down close to Remus and smiled to him and his eyes wanted clearly to say "I know! "here is thus how Sirius had learned it, Remus was to have felt the various odours! Rogue sent a black look at him which was answered by showing him her canines. She started at the fades before again putting on her mask. She was satisfied to send a semi glance to him sadistic, semi amused and deferred her attention on the goblin.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, healthy of body and spirit or at least I hope for it, leave 1 million Galleons to Remus Lupin with order to remake his guard wraps, 1 million gallions to my cousin Nymphadora Tonk, my family and personal trunks, manors, castles, residences, companies and companies return to my only daughter and well loved Violette Black. My darling, if you are here today, it is that you know all the truth on you, your ascent, your history and all the remainder. Still there I would wish to be to say to you of all to send them to hell. Your life is has and make you in what you want! Moony will take care of you and will never leave. You have a godfather, a godmother, I know that you know their names, take your time because they have foutu character both. With with the fact, Grimmaud Place is still yours, as you to decide what you want to do. To all of you who are here, I would like to say to you to go to make you future! you are only assholes without any interest! Take care of you, Sirius alias Padfoot. "

Remus and Angel laughed gently. It was so much like Sirius.

"Ah! Violet! I am so glad to see you again!"

"Me too Moony!You don't know how happy I am. Excuse me but I must go on to see the other goblin, which must submit a full report to me about my possessions. I offer Grimmaud Place to you! Dad hated that house and I do not like it more than him! Too much lugubrious for my taste. Tell me professor Dumbledore, could you register me at Hogwarts? "

"In which year Black miss? "

"5th year! I am 15 years old."

"Very well! you will receive the letter on your premise! "

"Thanks. I am at the Leaky Cauldron for the moment. "

"Why don't you come to Square Grimmaud with us? "

"No. I would prefer to waita while. I like my freedom, and you know it Moony! "

"I know! good! We see each other later? "

"Sure! "

Shegave him a last smile before leaving towards the other office. Once installed, she looked at the goblin who was putting order in her file, and cut the finger when he asked for a drop of blood. The parchment started to cover numbers and the eyes of the goblins were opened wide with suprise.

"Is something wrong? "

"Congratulation miss Riddle, you have been just projected at the head of the classification largest world fortunes! "

"owl! finally, I believe! does it say what? "

"Then, there is one account, nr 1, from Merlin which takes a stage, the accounts 2,3,4,5 which are those of the founders who also take a stage each one, then, there are accounts 7,9 and 12 which are the accounts of Potter, Black and Graunt. The Graunt account is still used by your father. There is vault 45 which is the vault of the Grindewald family, vault 465 which was that of your mother had in school, vault 324 which was James Potters in school. Vault 453 which was the account of Sirius Black in school, Vault 575 which is the account that your father opened for you at your birth, and finally, vault 684 which has been your own for 11 years, or rather the vault of Harry Potter. "

"I see! does Ca do many vaults not? "

"if! many trunks and even more gallions since your fortune gallions some assembles itself has 923 billion and dust! if one adds has that the jewels, the dwellings, the shares of companies moldues and witch, indeed, that done many gallions. "

"I see! what do you advise me to do? "

"first of all, make the shops and burst! after you will see well!. "

"I believe that I will take your advice. Tell me, would it be possible to visit the vaults of Merlin and the founders and then, do you have a means of payment which would authorize me to spend more money than I can carry? "

"There are the credit cards miss. It is the same principle as muggle ones, the difference that your is in solid gold. You will put your finger above and it will imagine a personal logo. Your payment will be immediately taken and transferred from your account that of the salesmans Ca goes for the large amount as for the small ones "

"Billiant! do you have the same system for the muggle? "

"yes, we have some muggle ones."

"Would it be possible to make them while I visit my vaults? "

"Of course miss."

"Formidable! in this case, I see you later,now i will visit the vaults! "

A small goblin opened the door and made her follow him. They took an elevator and went down to the low levels. It was super cold at this level and the cobwebs moved a little everywhere. The goblin snapped his fingers and the fabrics disappeared. The vault was immense and resembled the large room of Poudlard without the tables. She heard a noice and looked at the phoenix which had just awaked after sleeping more than 1000 years. What it had to be bored to death the poor one! The phoenix was posed on her shoulder and she looked at it more closely, frankly astonished. She was mauve him also and its eyes had the colour of the pure money. what a wonder! the phoenix seemed to accept her to continue and rubbed its nozzle against her cheek making her smile. She unearthed two large trunks with 5 locks each and began the filling. She took all that was eggs, clothing, books, family jewels and weapons and remade the same one for all the other vaults.

2 hours later, She left the elevator the feet out of compote but an air of total ecstasy on the face and her phoenix on her shoulder. She had been trying to call her Angel but had been told that that would make her noticed too much and had thus named it Brenna. She had two full trunks has to crack of brilliant tricks to read or to study, the potion ingredience disappeared for a long time, the meters and meters of basil skin for some of her short behaviours! all that was necessary to make her happy. And precedes some, the goblin had their charts!

"Tell me Gripsec, do the goblins occupy themselves with handeling the management of the wizard accounts? "

"Yes but in general, the wizards refuse to let to us touch their money. "

"Thats stupid! you are excellent there inside! Could you manage my money? "

"you ask me to manage your fortune? "

"Don't you want to? "

"so well on that if it is right which it is... so rare that one trusts us"

"eh well you have all my confidence! "

"thank you miss Riddle. I'll have a pleasure of managing your fortune. You will not regret it! "

"I am sure Gripsec! I believe thatthis will be all for now! good day! "

"The same to you Miss Riddle! "

* * *

hey i hope you still like my fic! and i hope you've all understood. please, let me a REVIEW. i like to learn my mistake. bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

hey, here is the second chapter i would like to thank my beta kitkat825 who has made a marvellous job with my english. thank you for all the reviews a recieved. i will answer when i will be sure to be understood

* * *

Chapter 2: shopping and treason.

She left the bank Brenna always perched on her shoulder and appearing particularly comfortable. It is now that the serious things were to start. She had a fortune has provision and did not know absolutely or outward journey to get dressed. Suspecting that Mrs Guipure was to be practical she went there while whistling. Many people turned to stare entranced at the young beauty because of her lilac hair. In the final analysis, in Harry Potter, Black Violet or Angel Riddle, it would have much success nevertheless.

It entered the shop which was fortunately empty.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?"

"All of my clothes accidentally caught on fire when I got angry. Can you help me get some more?"

"I suppose yes. Do you have a budget? "

"No, it's unlimited and I want cuts to measure and the best quality of fabrics that you have!"

"The best fabric we have would be the silk of Verciole."

"What is that?"

"It resembles a muggle silkworm, except that here, silk is magic, indestructible, resistant to anything, self-cleaning and adjustable!"

"That's exactly what I need! I don't care about the price; I want my clothing wizard and muggle. I need underwear, socks, skirts, pants, jeans, winter and summer coats, capes, hats, and anything else you may think I need."

"You have a preference on the colour?"

"Purple! Any shade of purple! Light pink too, not florescent pink though; I don't want to be called Barbie. I would also like two duelling cloaks made from the skin of a basilisk. I have in my trunk about fifteen meters of this skin. I would also need a long coat in the same matter. Is it possible to colour the skin purple? "

"Of course."

"Brilliant"

She enlarged the trunk and searched inside before pulling out enormous roll of basilisk skin of the finest quality.

"Where did you get this skin?"

"It's a Family heirloom. When will my order be ready? "

"Within 3 hours."

"Awesome! How much do I owe you? "

"19000 galleons."

Angel handed the saleswoman her gold card and the eyes of the saleswoman widened.

"I would immediately need one of my capes, and could you tell me where the closest hairdresser and aesthetician are?"

"They are close to here! They're located at the beginning of the Knockturn alley! "

"Thank you! See you later."

The saleswoman said good-bye and went to carry the purchase order in urgency.

Angel left the store and put on her cape. She definitely liked the purple colour. She went into the hairdresser first, who almost cried when he broke his third pair of scissors on her hair. He concluded that it was impossible to cut her hair. He then gave her some council on how to take care of her hair, and sold a book to her to learn has to be capped with a blow of rod so that its hair does not annoy it too much.

The least funny part was undoubtedly when she aesthetician and had to get her legs shaved! Although, she did appreciate the softness of her legs after that. One of the girls of the salon taught her how to easily do her make up and emphasize her eyes.

Brenna had not be off flying very long when she of made a small turn and returned a few seconds later to see whether her mistress did not disappear. When she left, Angel went and walked through Knockturn ally. She did not have anything she had to buy that was dark magic since she already had plenty in her trunk, thank Salazar! On the other hand, she passed a magic pet shop.

She found there an adorable black kitten and a red and white snake with the yellow eyes. It was an odd small beast, but she wanted them both anyway! Once paid for, the snake slithered up around her throat, the cat fell asleep on her shoulders and Brenna fluttered above them monitoring some the passers by.

She went back to Mrs Guipure's to see if her order was done. Without any doubt, she came to make her most beautiful sale of the day.

Slightly tired, angel went back to the Leaky Cauldron and threw her stuff on the floor before falling on the bed her arms crossed and her body hurting all over. Good god! It was difficult to be a girl!

When she awoke the next morning, she ate a quick breakfast before studying the books which she had in the trunk of the founders. She had unearthed an ability which made it possible to retain all of what she read and realized quickly that it was bloody practical! She had initially studied the defence against the dark arts. She had one month to practise the art of occlumency and the legilimency, to become an animagus, to know how to fight with magic weapons, and the different forms of magic. In other words, bloody complicated, probably if she had a time turner it would not be too bad!

She left the inn and went directly in the antique dealer on the corner. There he had a time turner and the ability to save one month! If she devoted 1 month to each discipline, that should not be too difficult. Except that she could not turn over time like that and that she would need a special room. The salesman came to her to assistance by proposing a trunk to her containing a temporal room. Time in the interior of the trunk could be modified but outside, nothing would have changed. She paid him twice the price to thank the salesman and left while thinking that she had deserved small ice cream.

Angel settled at a small table and plunged her nose in a book on occlumency. The sun was shining brightly and the future pupils of Hogwarts were shopping for their school supplies. She heard noise at the table in front of her and peaked over her book almost choking herself when she saw who it was. The three most improbable people of Hogwarts were sitting together, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They discussed things in a low voice but she could hear them perfectly.

"Good then, how are the things at the order of the Phoenix?"

"Potter has disappeared but I intended to speak Dumbledore about a strange thing. Sirius Black seems to have a daughter. She is entering in her 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Since my father is in prison, the Master decided to give me courses on black magic. He intends to make me his heir but for that, I must tell him the name of the traitor. And I do not know who it is!"

"For that I can help you! If you promise to us that we will have a place in your company when you are the new black magi, we will give you his name."

"Very well, I promise you. Well then, who is it? "

"Snape!"

"No shit!"

"I'm positive. It's really Snape! He is the spy."

"Interesting! With a little chance, I could even kill him! "

Angel closed again her book and moved away. This was really bad. First of all, Ron and Hermione were here and not on holiday, moreover, they obviously got some one to drive them here and to finish the whole off, Draco was likely to take his place near his father while destroying the life and the cover Snape!

She returned to the hotel and sent a message with her phoenix asking Snape to come to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as he received the message.

He joined her one hour later and was particularly astonished when he heard what Angel had to tell him.

"Miss Black! I would have to doubt you! You're as unbearable as your father I suppose! "

"The only difference is that this is your life which is concerned at this moment!"

"Speak!"

"A little earlier today, I was surprised to over hear a very curious conversation between three people you would not think would talk to each other. Draco Malfoy, Hermione granger and Ron Weasley. Did you know that the last two intended to join Voldemort? In short, the young Malfoy expressed his pride to except become the heir to the dark lord and to get that, he needed the name of the spy. You were betrayed by Ron and Hermione! "

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because if Draco becomes the heir to Voldemort, there won't be a place for his daughter and that is not good, because I am her friend!"

"Voldemort has a daughter?"

"Angel! The one and only one! "

"Angel was killed!"

"No! Lily loved her daughter but hated her son! "

"She interchanged them! That was brilliant!"

"she is in safety! Know this, with the next meeting, you will be accommodated rather hard and Malfoy will want to kill you! You will have to make quickly for saying to him! "

"I suppose that I owe you the life debt. What do you want in exchange? "

"Your silence professor, do not say has anybody that Angel is still alive! Nor that she will enter Hogwarts has this year. And choose your side once and for all! Dumbledore is only a liar and manipulator. Sure Voldemort likes to use the Cruciatus curse a lot, but if you betray the father, the daughter will not miss you! Think quickly and wisely Mr. Snape and made attention has you"

Before he could answer, Angel rose and disappeared from his sight leaving him thoughtful.

* * *

please, tell me what you think about this chapter. fuck my pride, i'm beging for reviews lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please, I search a beta corrector and beta reader for my fiction Angel Riddle. And maybe others where Harry will be a girl so, if you like this kind of fiction and if you want to help me to approve my English and principally my grammar, e-mail me on Luna051(a) yahoo . fr

I have some chapters done but I don't dare to post them.

Thank you so much


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Angel Riddle

Authors note: Thanks to my betas Founderschild1 and Fear of Apathy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Thanks to Miss JK Rowling who let us used et abuse of her personages. Hope she never founds our fics! lol

* * *

Chapter 3: my father this dark wizard.

Severus returned in his dungeons the body slightly painless than what he had expected. This Violette Black had saved his life this evening.

That made one week that he had impatiently awaited the meeting. he had been called and hardly arrived, he had been caught by a crucio. The deatheaters surrounded him angrily and the young Draco Malfoy looked at him with a haughty smile on his face.

"You betrayed me Severus! I do not like to be betrayed! "

"She had asked it to me as a favour and I could not say no to her!"

"Who was she Severus?"

"Angel! "

The dark lord moved back struck down, the deatheaters started to murmur between them and Drago raised an eyebrow in questions.

"She died!"

"No! Lily had interchanged the children! "

"My daughter is alive!"

"Yes master! I did not have the pleasure to meet her, she remains still hidden nevertheless, my contact said to me that she was healthy and well decided to take the step of her father"

"I want to see her! Who is your contact?"

"She is called Violette! Violette Black! She is Sirius Black's daughter! "

"Is she faithful to me?"

"She is faithful to your daughter!"

"Find a mean to contact her! I want to see her! "

"Alright master!"

"Severus! You never betrayed me at Dumbledore have you? "

"Dumbledore knows that I am a deatheater Master! He had given me the order of spy you but I never said anything too concrete to him! I still had doubts until I meet Miss Black who nicely explained me that if I did not choose a side, your daughter would not miss me! I am entirely yours! However, Draco Malfoy has contacts with certain members of the order like this mudblood of Granger and Weasley! Maybe it would be judicious that you erase his memory so he cannot betray us! "

"You are right Severus. I thank you for having been honest towards me and to have brought me such good news on my daughter! You can go there and tries to organize a meeting"

"I will try master!"

he left manor and apparate to Hogwarts much happier than when he left. The problem was to contact Violette now. He knew that she was to be near Diagon Alley. Maybe he could try the leaky cauldron! he caught a piece of parchment and wrote a short note. he went up to the birdcage and sent owls to carry the word.

Angel had not left her room since 1 week. she was often training in her special trunk and started the have a good control over some subjects. She had arrived to make left her wings which surprisingly were dark violet! her control of the flight was still catastrophic but she did not lose hope. The books of black magic of Salazard had been very useful to her! she had been put a little heart against but with final, had appeared extremely talented except in launched of the unforgivable ones that she was unable to control. There was to be something strange there below!

The Occlumency and the Legilimens had appeared rather simple since Snape had not arrived to force her mental shield.

Surprised, she looked the owls entering in her room! it was a owls from Hogwarts and the letter carried the writing of Snape. She raised an eyebrow and unsealed it.

"Miss Black,

I owe you a life dept and thank you for it. I would like to meet Angel! I must make sure that she is well. Can you ask her if she agrees to meet me? Forward me the place and the hour?

Severus Snape. "

Here was another thing. Was she already to say to him? Probably that she would need supports at Hogwarts! That could not be a bad idea. She turned the parchment and wrote "in 3 days, at 14 hours in the graveyard of Hogsmeade! Be alone! "

Here at least a good thing of made!

As soon as she had accepted, Severus warned his Master who could not sleep during the 3 days which separated it from his beloved daughter.

Angel was held upright and right-hand side in front of the tomb of her mother! When she was thought that she had been buried with the man whom she hated more after Dumbledore! it was sad for her.

"Violette?"

She turned over plunging her glance in the onyx's eyes of Snape! she saw a hiding shadow behind a tree and smile.

"I believed to have asked you to come alone!"

"The Master wished to see his daughter"

"Tell him to approach then! We will see if he recognizes his creation"

Snape raised an eyebrow but made his Master come. Angel was astonished to see him young back. Voldemort did not take very long to recognize her!

"Angel!"

"You recognized me!"

"Yes! Your eyes! I would recognize them between thousand! I must the only one to have seen them. You are splendid! a crimson magus moreover! You look a little like me! "

"We can say that you made a great job with your potion"

"Why did you give us an appointment here?"

"Where did they have buried Harry?"

"With your mother! After they cut his throat like a pig! "

"They will pay it! Dumbledore will pay it with his blood, his soul and his heart! "

"We will make him pay together!"

"No! I make a personal deal of it! For what he did to my mother, for what he did to you! And for what he did to me! He will understand that no one annoy Angel Riddle without paying the price! "

Snape looked intrigued while Voldemort smiled of all its teeth! His daughter was with him, the hours of the insane old men were counted.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I rented a room at the leaky cauldron."

"I see! Severus accompanies her there and helps her to prepare her trunk! You come back to the manor this evening! it is time for you to take the place which is yours by right "

Angel agreed gently and in POP, her father disappeared. Severus accompanied her back to the inn and helped her to pack her thing. Once that all was ready, they apparate for the Riddle manor. Angel had for the first time the real impression to be at her home!

"The Master did not foreseen a meeting today"

"He asked me to come with his daughter"

The deatheater opened the mouth and ends up falling at her knees, embracing the bottom of her dress!

"Princess! We are so happy that you returned! So happy! "

"Release my dress!"

The whining mangemort raised and sob miserably. Severus and angel passed in front of him with same a glance and went directly in the meeting room. Angel failed to be choked by seeing both Gryffindor, her two former friends has knees in front of Voldemort and Malefoy wore a very proud air on his face.

"Is it a joke?"

"You are already there?"

"As you can see it yes! What is the meaning of this? Two Gryffindors with a bloody hero complex even not brave which comes to be presented has you like futures deatheaters? I believed that you should make a better choice with your deatheater! "

"They are for you!"

"And I do not want them! Put them in a cell! I will give them a piece of my mind later! "

Both deatheaters did not move.

"ELIXA SANGUIS! IT IS AN ORDER! "

The first mangemort helped second to raised but did not make any gesture to obey to her. She threw a glance at Voldemort which seemed to await something. This situation irritated her. she was in anger against the mangemorts to defy her, she hated the mocker smile of this Bloody Malefoy, she hated the scorning glances of both Gryffindor and she hated her father to oblige her to prove reliable! in a shout of rage, her wings left, dark wonders and she sank on one of the deatheaters seizing him by the throat and raising him of the ground. Her nails lengthened and were inserted in the throat of the man.

"When I give an order, you carried it or you die! IS THAT CLEAR? "

The still alive deatheater shook his head quickly requesting all the saints not to finish out of skewer like his colleague. Angel launched the inert man against the wall causing a sinister noise. she turned to both Gryffindors and smiles to them, thus showing them the extent of her pointed and mortal teeth! Voldemort laughed gently and applauds the show of his angel.

"Perfect! Come to sit down near me"

She was installed on a chair cover with snakes under the fatal glance of Dray which understood from less to less.

"McNair, give me your arm"

The torturer of the ministry tended to him and Voldemort supported above. Little by little, of the deatheater started to appear and reflected in half rings around the Master and the girl. They came to embrace the bottom of his dress and set out again has their place.

"My dear deatheater! Today is a great day. One week ago, Severus announced me that my daughter was alive and this evening I have happiness to present her to you. Here is Angel Riddle and she is your princess. Swear fidelity to her. Whoever will dare to defy her will as certainly die as Avery there low against the wall"

The deatheaters followed the gesture looking at the man lowered against the ground, the eyes open and solidified by the horror and the suffering. His clothes were filled with blood coming from his chin-strap as the cut at this place indicated it. They shivered all and turned to Angel which seemed to be bored like possible step.

"My daughter also will mark you with her own mark"

"Yes! Except me it is on the shoulder that I will do it to you! "

She posed her chin on the palm of her hand and tightened the other towards the deatheaters concentrating on their shoulders and her tattooing. Tens of beams left her fingers and transpired the deatheaters which fell has struck down knees. Dray and Tic and Tack (Ron and Hermione! (n.a: tic and tack are to squirrels in a cartoon movie here in French but I don't know if they exist elsewhere) also were marked! she was going to have fun this year.

"Known as you two! Both Gryffondor! You are marked too. If you pronounce the word Angel, you will be struck down on the spot, if you want to betray me, this mark will burn you and if you have in the idea to go to see Dumbledore to speak about me to him, you will died in the second in worst of all the sufferings! it is the same one for all the others but you two, I will keep an eyes of you after all, you are the best of the lie and treason! Am I made me well understood? "

"Yes princess!"

"Marvellous! If that doesn't bother you dad, I'm going to arrange my thing on my room! "

"no problem! You will find your way? "

"I will try!"

She jumped on the ground and disappeared from the part leaving two trembling Gryffindor and the deatheaters smiling! They did not like the gryffondors either!

To be continued…

* * *

I'me really sorry for the time a take to update but i had some problem to find a bêta! i hope the next chapters will arrive faster. please, let me some reviews. i would like to know if this chapter is easier to understand.

bye and take care all of you!

GO


End file.
